Fireflies
by Rizu-chan
Summary: Poor Souta. His girlfriend Hitomi is moving and transferring to a new school in America. Now Souta is all alone for summer vacation, but what happens when Kagome allows him to go to the Feudal Era with her for the summer? Will he meet someone new?
1. Chapter 1: Please Kagome?

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I decided to edit this story and post it back up. I hope you all like it, because I actually like it. This is the first time I've ever actually read one of my own stories and actually liked it, so please reveiw and let me know if I'm just blind or something. Anyways, it's rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own InuYasha and its characters; however anything unfamiliar to you is mine. So please don't steal anything.

Chapter 1: Please Kagome?

The birds were chirping happily, the sky was clear and blue, the trees were lush and pure green, and the sun shone happily upon the Earth. This could only mean one thing: It was summertime. Kagome stretched her arms as she made her way up the stairs to her house. She felt tired from the long and hot day at school. She had classroom chores on her last day of school which sucked, but at least the day was over. She was finally finished with her first year of high school and she had just barely passed! She was so happy that it was summer vacation, but what a vacation she would have.

Collecting the remaining shards of the sacred Shikon no Tama was more like work than vacation. Kagome didn't mind though. She enjoyed the company of InuYasha and her other friends in the Feudal Era. Kagome held the Shikon no Tama before her brown eyes. The jewel sparkled from the sun's rays. Nearly half of it was complete and this made her break out a small smile.

"I'm sure we'll collect most of it this summer. Maybe even the whole thing." Kagome said aloud.

Kagome slipped the half-completed jewel around her neck and opened the door to her house. A fresh breeze of cool air caressed her face. When she entered her house she noticed that the air conditioner was on full-blast. The heat was unbearable outside, and walking into her house was relieving.

"Ahhh, that feels so good." Kagome said with pleasure with her face right in front of the air-conditioner.

"Oh, welcome home Kagome." Miss Higurashi said with a smile.

"Hey mom, where are Souta and Grandpa?"

"Oh, he didn't come home with you? Maybe he had classroom chores for the last day of school also. Grandpa is just in the kitchen looking through the refrigerator, what a pig! Dinner will be ready soon, he's so impatient!" Miss Higurashi replied.

Kagome giggled and watched her mother go into the kitchen to finish making dinner. Suddenly Souta came through the door. He slammed it quite hard and when he turned around, he had a frown on his face. He walked into the living-room and sat down next to Kagome.

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked.

"I was with Hitomi." Souta said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong with you?"

"...Hitomi is transferring to another school and moving out of Tokyo." Souta said gloomily, "I'm really going to miss her because she's moving far away...she's moving to America."

"Don't worry Souta, I'm sure you'll see her again." Kagome said, trying to console him as best as she could.

Souta looked so depressed, it made Kagome feel bad for him. Without Hitomi around, his summer was going to be so dreary and boring. He had friends but it seemed like it wouldn't be the same without the first girlfriend he's ever had. Kagome felt so bad so she tried to think up a way to make Souta feel better. Before she could think of anything, Souta got up and began to walk up the stairs sluggishly.

"Where are you going?" Kagome questioned.

"...To my room"

"Dinner's almost ready." Kagome said.

Souta turned around and made his way back down the stairs and sat down at the dinner table waiting for his food with a frown. Poor Souta, he looked so miserable. Souta sat there quietly with his head down waiting, when finally dinner was ready.

"Here Souta, eat up now." Miss Higurashi said as she placed the food in front of Souta.

Souta ate his food slowly, while Kagome gobbled hers down. She was going back to the Feudal Era tomorrow morning and she wouldn't have time to eat. Kagome was going to be there the whole summer so she was going to pack a lot of things. She was also excited because there was going to be a summer festival, so she was going to bring her best Kimono for the occasion.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?" Souta asked, with a little more life in his voice.

Kagome swallowed, "Umm, yeah, sure."

"Well since I don't have anything to do here for the summer," Souta began, "Will...will you take me to the Feudal Era with you?"

Kagome stopped eating for a minute. She didn't know what answer to give to Souta. Kagome would have said no if Souta wasn't in such a gloomy mood about Hitomi, but it was dangerous there for him. What was she going to do?

"I think that's a great idea Kagome!" Miss Higurashi said suddenly.

Kagome turned her head and looked at her mother suddenly, shocked, "Mom, but it's really dangerous for him to go there! Demons lurk all over the place!"

"Yes, I know Kagome. When you left I was terribly worried about you too, but InuYasha is always there. I can trust InuYasha with you and Souta, can't I? And it's only for the summer." Miss Higurashi stated.

Souta looked up at his sister with puppy-like eyes, "Please Kagome? I'll be good and I won't bother InuYasha!"

Kagome looked at him and thought once more, "Go pack before I change my mind."

Souta jumped up in bliss. He hugged his sister tightly and said thank you. He didn't say any more because he knew that if he did, she might change her mind. Souta ran up the stairs like a bolt of lightning.

"Don't forget to pack your favorite Kimono!" Kagome yelled up the stairs, "And when you're done, come down and finish your dinner, we won't be eating tomorrow!" She heard a faint 'okay' and got back to finishing her dinner.

* * *

**A/N** Well, how did you like the first chapter? I hope it was good and I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews. So please you guys, review my story. Thanks for reading and please criticize anything that seems to be wrong. I want to become a better writer. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Down the Well

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm sorry the last chapter was short and so is this one. I know I asked for at least three reviews, and I got none, but I need to update it. I may not be an awesome writer, but I'm still trying my best. Please R&R! I also want some criticism and I don't care how harsh it is, please!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own InuYasha...I can always dream though, can't I?

Chapter 2: Down the Well

"Wake up Souta!" Kagome yelled up the stairs.

Kagome had been calling Souta down for fifteen minutes, but he wouldn't reply each time she called him. Finally Kagome decided it was time to march up there and drag him out of his bed. When Kagome opened the door to Souta's room, she saw Souta curled up with his backpack full of his belongings next to him. He held it in his arms like it was a stuffed animal. Kagome giggled and began to poke his head. Souta stirred slightly, but that was all. Kagome lowered her mouth next to his ear.

"SOUTA!" Kagome yelled.

"Ahhhh!" Souta jumped up astonishment.

"There we go!" Kagome said smiling, "Don't forget to brush your teeth, and are you sure you have everything?"

Souta nodded sleepily and as soon as Kagome left the room he got up and got dressed. He brushed his teeth like he was told to and went downstairs expecting breakfast. His stomach growled from hunger, but he saw no breakfast. Souta looked at the time, it was six o' clock and Miss Higurashi usually woke up at this time. Why wasn't she awake? Souta sighed and looked for his sister who was in the kitchen. Kagome was stocking up on food such as ramen and her medical supplies were all covered.

"I'm hungry..." Souta said.

"I told mom to sleep in if she wanted, but she left you a little something in the fridge because you were too excited last night to finish your dinner." Kagome replied.

Souta grinned. Miss Higurashi was always very thoughtful. He opened up the refrigerator and stuck his head into it. The cool air was soothing and he wanted to keep his head in there but instead he pulled out something wrapped in aluminum foil. Two small pancakes were enveloped inside the aluminum foul. Souta didn't care, hot or cold. He was hungry, so he ate them as they were because he knew it was time to go and he was so excited. Before Souta left the house he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek while she was still asleep.

"Kagome, do you think I'll be able to pass through? Remember last time I tried, I couldn't." Souta said.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is hold my hand and you'll go right through!" Kagome said confidently.

"Are you sure? InuYasha always just comes through by himself, and he never holds your hand to pass." Souta stated.

Kagome turned a light shade of pink at the thought of her and InuYasha holding hands. She shook the idea out of her head and turned to Souta to answer his question.

"That's because of his necklace; it has some sort of connection to me." Kagome answered, "Are you ready now?"

Souta squeezed Kagome's hand tightly and nodded. He was excited and frightened at the same time. Who wouldn't be afraid? Souta knew they were going to enter a world with demons lurking the place for human flesh. This sent shivers up his spine. Souta took a deep breath before he jumped into the Bone-Eaters well with Kagome, then they jumped. There was a burst of purple light and Kagome and Souta were now floating in an odd seemed as though they were floating through the universe. It worked! Souta was going to the other side of the well with Kagome.

Souta was enjoying the flight to the Feudal Era. Suddenly he was standing in a dark place on soil. It was time to climb out, and the sunlight was as strong as ever peeping into the well.

"Can you climb by yourself?" Kagome asked.

Souta nodded.

When they reached the top of the well, InuYasha was leaned against the well, sleeping.

"InuYasha…InuYasha…INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

"Ahhhh!" InuYasha fell back and bumped his head on the well.

"What the hell was that for?!" InuYasha yelled.

"Kagome has a habit of doing that." Souta butted in.

InuYasha turned around. This voice was very familiar. He knew it from somewhere, but who was it?

"The twerp is here with us?!" InuYasha yelled.

"I'm sorry he just had to come along with me. He begged and it was so hard to turn him down. HE'll be safe here won't he? I mean you're around, so it should be okay!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, yeah, how long is he staying?"

"The whole summer," Kagome replied with an innocent smile.

"What!?" InuYasha yelled, "this has to be some kind of joke?!"

"Oh, please InuYasha, I won't get into any trouble. Please let me stay?" Souta pleaded.

InuYasha crossed his arms, "...Fine, but one bother, and you're going right back down that well."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Souta shouted happily.

"Yeah, yeah..." InuYasha muttered.

Kagome hopped on InuYasha's back. Souta hesitantly did the same. Then InuYasha dashed off at his incredible speed. In a matter of minutes they were in the village that they were staying in for the night in Kaede's hut. Souta hopped off of InuYasha and looked around. The village had lights hanging all around, and it must have been because of the upcoming festival.

"They're setting up for the Firefly Festival already?!" Kagome said excitedly.

"It looks like it." Souta said.

InuYasha was already inside the hut motioning for Kagome and Souta to enter.

"Well, it's time to meet the gang Souta." Kagome said.

Souta nodded with a smile. He was going to like it here. Little did he know that he wouldn't want to go back home.

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review. I hope this chapter wasn't bad, and I know it may not have been a lot longer, but I tried! I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
